1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of flat panel organic light emitting displays include liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
Among these flat panel displays, an organic light emitting display using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) generally refers to a flat panel display using light emission from organic materials. The OLED emits light by using a mechanism in which electrons and holes are injected from electrodes and the injected electrons and holes are excited and combined together.
Because the organic light emitting display does not require a separate light source, its volume and weight can be reduced relative to other types of displays that may require a separate light source. Also, the organic light emitting display has a relatively fast response speed, is driven with relatively lower power consumption, and has relatively excellent emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle. Therefore, the organic light emitting display is used for electronic products such as portable devices or large-size televisions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.